lexiconnoisseurfandomcom-20200215-history
Phlogistonian Technology
The phrase “Phlogistonian technology” is almost a redundancy, as nearly every kind of technology the world has to offer (and some from other worlds) could be found in Phlogistonia at the height of its power. I will be forced to give only the barest summary of these marvels here. Historical Development Phlogistonia was born out of a yearning for unhindered focus on technical development, especially that which harnessed the mysterious phenomenon whose name it bears. It is uncertain when phlogiston first began to diffuse out of phenospace and infuse material objects, but its presence and its most primitive effects were discovered by Renard Flambeaux in E4Y119. This revelation was attended by excitement, but also by great fear. Many dire warnings about the likely impacts of phlogiston usage on the environment and human health were circulated, and studies in this area were nearly shut down for a time. Only by gathering in forgotten ruins and experimenting in hiding were the nascent Phlogistonians able to master the secrets of working the fluid. By the time their efforts became visible to the rest of the world, they were already a force to be reckoned with. Though they were yet few in number, their technology gave them the power and influence needed to attain political dominance in Edinburgh (Epiphany) and the surrounding region. With these cities supporting them, they soon claimed the majority of the Old Imperial Wasteland as their territory. Many of the best engineers from around the globe flocked to Phlogistonia after its official formation, and rapid advancements were made. Phlogistonian technology was further accelerated by the gifts of the Xerantine. These were freely offered to all willing nations, but only the Phlogistonian civilization possessed the background knowledge necessary to make full use of them. The Xerantine were always better creators than destroyers, and it is to them that Phlogistonia came to owe much of its skill in fabrication and material preparation. It was this knowledge that ensured the quick and masterful incorporation of Irrandirium into Phlogistonian machinery after its discovery centuries later. The addition of guignol oil provided the final key to the Phlogistonian inventors' grand successes. Toothweed was originally a trash crop foisted on the world by a clever marketing ploy, but it was not long before they found a way to turn it to their advantage. (Phlogistonian researchers were notorious for neglecting meals while caught up in feverish experiments on their food.) Though curiosity about toothweed pods and the guignol oil proceeding from them has led to a number of disasters, and new research on these items is now prohibited, the guignol is stable when used in certain time-honored ways. It appears to act as a kind of “grease” that eases the movements of phlogiston, greatly improving efficiency, and Phlogistonian engineers gained great advantages by being among the few with the courage to employ it. A handful of the most powerful machines go beyond using guignol as a lubricant/catalyst and steadily consume it; this technique is considered more risky. Babbage's Haploid Difference Engine is the most famous example of the type, though the divided loyalties of its creator have caused much dispute as to whether it is more properly considered a Baptiste Empire or Phlogistonian invention. Notable Accomplishments Thanks to their mastery of the powers of phlogiston, devices from the civilization that bears its name excel at collecting, transferring, and concentrating energy. (Early beliefs about phlogiston asserted that it carried only thermal energy, but in reality, it is capable of absorbing and releasing a variety of forms.) These abilities have provided the Phlogistonians with everything from convenient power sources to devastating weapons. Knowledge of how to access and manipulate phenospace resulted in the development of unique and revolutionary communications systems, such as those employed by the WITs. If a simple transfer of information through this strange region seems remarkable, consider that portions of many Phlogistonian mechanisms actually reside within phenospace, enabling them to be far more powerful and complex than their size and weight would ordinarily allow. Advanced mathematics knowledge is required to comprehend any further details on this point. Phlogistonia is also known for superior calculating engines and artificial intelligences, thanks in large part to its close association with the Computational Confluence Conclave. City-minds such as Insurgent of Carthage are an enduring testimony to the skill of Phlogistonian programmers. Perhaps the greatest culmination of this art lay in the repair and enhancement of some of the Oru, which required incredibly tricky interfacing with alien technology. As these mysterious machines/creatures emerged from dormancy, some of them found that they had suffered damage since departing their home, or were having difficulty adapting to Earth's biochemistry, and they reached out to human engineers for succor. At first, the Phlogistonians also saw benefit in helping them; as unbiased protectors of their adopted planet and purveyors of justice, the Oru were hoped to pacify the fear of misused technology that had plagued Phlogistonia since its inception. It turned out that very few people actually like either unbiased protectors of the Earth or purveyors of justice, when they have a chance to meet them. Eventually, the engineers bowed to public pressure, and all assistance to the Oru ceased. One by one they succumbed to disastrous accidents, Blight corruption, or foul play. (Severely damaged though his metal portions were, even Nan'Hirwen could have been recovered, had men truly desired it.) The remains of some herds still stand in eastern Phlogistonia, frozen like titanic fossils. Inventive minds seldom lack for fancy, and the Phlogistonian portfolio includes many less practical curiosities. Among these is the Wondrous Projector, which grants its users mental access to several bizarre worlds. Some skeptics claim that it is a mere virtual-reality device, but if the experiences it offers are illusory, they are illusions of a most unusual type. Changes which users cause in the worlds persist and can be seen by others, even those who access the worlds through a different WP, and no one has yet been able to prove that the devices communicate with each other. WPs remain highly popular with young people, but must be used with care; disconnecting from one without going through the proper shutdown procedure is VERY dangerous. In parts of former Phlogistonia, technology even occupies the space which is elsewhere filled by wildlife and roving delinquents. It is not uncommon to encounter some wandering creation that has “gotten loose” and acquired independent behavior. Many of these self-replicate or renew themselves in other ways. Everything from automatons to persistent ball lightning to “Whispering Information Loci” can be found roaming the Phlogistonian interior. Most such entities are not hostile, but interacting with them in any way is still not recommended. -- Ariane Vulpinia Citations Computational Confluence Conclave Economics of Toothweed Production Guignol Oil Haploid Difference Engine Irrandirium Nan'Hirwen Whispering Information Loci Wireless Implanted Transceivers